Wam Bam Bam
by Corinna McDonald
Summary: The Mrated sequel to Wig Wam Bam. BB. Not totally necessary to read Wig Wam Bam before this one, but you will be more confused without it.


A/N: I got some great reviews for Wig Wam Bam, and for those of you who are curious, that was NOT supposed to be the end. I just didn't want to have the smutty part in the same story so that in case someone liked the premise but didn't want to read the smutty part, they could just read up to the end of Wig Wam Bam and call it an evening. This is meant to be the _actual_ second half of that story. As per usual, I don't own a single thing and I hope you guys enjoy and leave reviews! All hail the concrit, all join me in a weenie roast for flames. Also, I'd like to give a special shout-out to **Aspers** who is my hero for recognizing the origins of the title. It is, in fact, from _Wig Wam Bam_ by Sweet. Awesome song by the way. I encourage you to go have a listen. For any of you curious as to the origins of this title, it's the second line from the chorus of _Wig Wam Bam_. The first line is "Wig Wam Bam gonna make you my man" the second line is "wam bam bam gonna getcha if I can."

BOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONES

Booth didn't think he'd ever been so thrilled to have closed a case. He couldn't be alone for even one second, or he would drift off and see Temperance standing at the foot of his bed, that dress hugging her body like a second skin, revealing just enough to drive him crazy. Booth fought himself the entire elevator ride to the Hoover building's garage, reciting the FBI handbook to prevent him from humiliating himself in front of the other agents in the elevator.

"Seeley." Agent Wilkerson, one of the younger agents on the case had parked near Booth's SUV. "You up for breakfast? The guys and I are going out to celebrate."

Booth thought of his own celebration, waiting for him in bed at his house.

"No, I'm gonna go home and get some sleep." _If by sleep I mean hot sex with an even hotter woman._

"Okay. See you on Monday." Wilkerson shrugged.

It was all Booth could do not to flip on his siren and gun it back to his apartment.

BOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONES

He found her lying in his bed, wrapped in one of his t-shirts. She looked surprisingly peaceful, considering the contentious behavior she normally exhibited around him. Booth guessed that she rarely took the opportunity to take a morning and just enjoy a cup of coffee. To see her so at ease and so relaxed in his bed made Booth feel good, as though it were he himself who were putting that blissful look on her face. Booth undid his belt and pulled off his pants, tossing them onto his desk chair. His shirt and tie followed until he was stripped down to just his boxers. Booth climbed into bed next to Temperance and sighed in pleasure. This was even more seductive than the way she had looked last night. This was a softer but much more powerful seductive charm.

She turned over and blinked heavily a few times, a small smile spreading on her face when she saw Booth in bed next to her. "Did you get him?" She asked.

"He's going away for life." Booth felt a grim satisfaction at having caught a killer, though he hated knowing that it wouldn't bring the victims back.

She gently massaged his forehead with her thumb. "You shouldn't frown so much. It'll give you a headache."

"Is that really true?"

"I don't know. But I prefer to see you happy."

Booth threw a leg over Temperance's hip. "I'm glad you're concerned about my happiness."

"It also makes you happy that I'm willing to submit to your alpha male tendencies by remaining in your territory and allowing you to be dominant in bed, as evidenced by you essentially trapping me with your leg."

Booth didn't really know how to reply to that. "Oh-kay." He gently kissed her. "Whatever the cause, I'm definitely very happy right now."

"I know. Your penis is very erect."

Booth laughed. "I guess I'm just happy to see you." He kissed her again. "You know, it was slowly killing me, thinking about you in that dress, when I was at work."

"Unless the stress of that image affected you so severely that you were going to have a heart attack, you dying as a result of me wearing a sexually provocative dress is unlikely."

"Believe me, it wasn't out of the question." Booth moved from her lips to just below her chin. "I was just glad to have had enough self-control that Agent Wilkerson didn't get any funny ideas about our relationship." From her chin, Booth worked his way to the hollow at her throat, where he nipped lightly, savoring the slightly salty quality of her skin.

"Yes, very –" Temperance's breath hitched. "Very lucky."

"I had to recite the FBI employee handbook to myself to avoid being totally humiliated in front of Cullen. Just the thought of you had me totally distracted." Booth had partially unbuttoned the shirt, and was working his way down her chest, unbuttoning the rest of the shirt as he went.

"Oh." Was all she could say as he latched onto her right breast. "That would have been – _oh_. That would have been bad."

"Very bad." Booth's voice lowered an octave, taking on a slightly gravelly tone. "Very, very bad."

BOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONES

Temperance Brennan knew the basic erogenous zones. She knew what triggered a certain response. Never had she felt as though everything set her on fire. The reverent way Booth was kissing her wrists made her heart pound, the warm feeling of his strong, work-roughened hand cupping her chin turned her insides to gelatin, and the attention he seemed to lavish on every square inch of her body brought her nearly to orgasm, though Booth had yet to touch her core.

So far, Booth was exceeding her expectations.

And though she was enjoying the foreplay that Booth was so expertly engaging in, the sight of his larger-than-average member rising firmly against his stomach was like a trophy waiting for her at the end of a marathon. Temperance had always wholeheartedly believed that anyone who said that size didn't matter was full of shit. In Temperance's mind, "It's not the size, it's how you use it" was a euphemism for "I've got a small penis but I hope you don't mind."

Not that Temperance was enthusiastic about men with large penises who didn't know what to do in bed. That could just be downright painful. But Booth was turning out to be big and bad, in the best way possible.

Booth slowly made his way down her body, stopping along her breasts and stomach. Temperance's heart quickened when he reached her center._Oh God_, a wave of anticipation rolled through her as she could feel Booth's warm breath heating her up past boiling. He kissed her inner thigh, slowly working his way towards her core. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but he retreated.

"Booth!" She let out a strangled cry.

"Trust me." He murmured, his lips vibrating against her leg.

Part of her wanted to yell that she did trust him but she also wanted him to get to the point, such as it were but the other part of her was enjoying the build-up. _Anticipation is half the fun_. She reminded herself. He switched legs and advanced. Before she could stop herself, Temperance moaned again. "Please."

"Please what?" His voice was low and gravelly, auditory evidence of the arousal having this sort of power over her was giving him.

"Please…I want you to put your mouth on me."

"On you where?"

Temperance let out a frustrated cry. "You know where."

"Say it. You're not embarrassed about these things." Booth taunted.

"I want you to put your mouth on my pussy and put your tongue inside me!" She said, a bit louder than intended. But her statement had the desired effect. As soon as Booth's mouth made contact, she could feel the shocks of pleasure firing to her brain. She closed her eyes in order to let the rest of her senses take over. Without sight, her hearing and sense of touch amplified. Each stroke of Booth's tongue against her clitoris set off a wave of electricity. "Oh, God." If Booth's abilities were ever called into question, Temperance would be more than happy to testify in front of a court. He definitely knew what he was doing. "Booth." She moaned, body stiffening in anticipation of her forthcoming orgasm. He continued through her orgasm, prolonging each wave.

Temperance went limp and stayed silent for a moment, regaining her breath. Then she turned to Booth. "You are unquestionably skilled at oral sex."

A strange, but so Brennan-esque compliment.

"Now it's my turn." She too kissed Booth's chest, though she got to the main event quicker than he had.

"Temperance, I won't last that long." He said roughly.

"I want to do this for you."

"You'll have to listen when I tell you I can't hold on any longer. I want to be inside you when I orgasm."

She nodded, kissing the tip of his cock. She formed an O with her mouth and took Booth as deep as she could, which wasn't as deep as she normally could. She felt him tense when she hummed and relaxed, managing to deep-throat him.

"Ohh." He groaned, visibly trying to fight off an orgasm. The moment she cupped his balls in her soft hands, Booth reached his tipping point. "No more." He choked out.

She released him with a small pop and then straddled him, leaning over to the nightstand to get a condom. With considerable skill, she tore open the condom packet and sheathed him quickly. As much as Booth enjoyed the view from below Temperance, he wanted to be on top, at least this time. He rolled them over, pinning Temperance below him.

"If that's the way you want it." She breathed, clearly turned on by his aggressive behavior.

"I want." He returned, lining himself up. Gently he pushed in, retreating and re-approaching her until he was buried to the hilt.

"Oh, God." She moaned again, reveling in the heated friction between them. Not only did Booth stretch her in a not-painful way, he inexplicably seemed to…_fit_. The scientist in her had no explanation, but Temperance the woman told her not to argue, to simply enjoy the effects of whatever it was.

"I know." Booth gave her a moment to adjust, and then slowly began thrusting in and out of her.

"Yesssss." She hissed as Booth slid home. "Oh, God yes." Her moans increased with Booth's pace and he sent out a small thank you to whoever was listening that his walls were well-insulated. Temperance obviously knew how to project from her diaphragm. A particularly pleasured cry let him know that he'd hit her spot, so he repeated the motion. After a few more strokes, Temperance had reached her peak. With a loud cry she stiffened and released, Booth following not long after.

He collapsed beside her, panting.

"God you're good." She sighed.

Booth smiled. Who wouldn't love that kind of an ego boost after sex? "You're pretty amazing yourself. _We're_ pretty amazing."

"I will admit that I've never had that kind of sexual chemistry with anyone before."

"Will you admit that maybe it's deeper than just sexual desire? That we're attracted on both a physical and emotional level?" Booth pushed. She was as open and vulnerable as he figured she'd ever be.

"I would be willing to admit that the excitement caused by our differences does provide more interesting chemistry than if we agreed on everything."

Of course she couldn't just say 'yes.'

"Temperance, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I love you."

She looked him in the eye. "You know I can't say that to you right now."

"I know."

"But I can tell you that I admire you. And I very possibly will love you someday." She intertwined her fingers with his.

"I know." Booth gently kissed her. "I'm not asking you to marry me right now. But this is not purely for sex. Ultimately, a commitment of that level is where I'm headed. And ideally, I want that to be with you."

"I'm not saying I'll never make that commitment."

"I'm just asking if you're willing to consider it."

"I never rule anything out."

Booth decided not to push it. Even getting her to admit that she might one day marry him was a feat. "You weren't lying, by the way."

"Huh?"

"When you said that you were an excellent lover. You definitely weren't lying." Booth was pleasantly surprised when Temperance allowed him to spoon her and drape his arm gently across her stomach.

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

"How soon do you think you can go again?"

THE END (for rizzles.)


End file.
